


Midnight Church

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth and Seteth never realized their midnight run-in at the monastery cathedral would end up the way it did.





	Midnight Church

A door creaked open. 

Byleth stayed seated in the church pew, listening to the footsteps echoing through the cathedral. The moonlight cascaded through the stained glass above the holy altar, forming shadows in the corners of the church. She was sitting in one such shadow. Another night of restless sleep led her here. It was always so serene at night, she felt a comfort hiding within its towering stone walls. But, tonight she was on alert. 

She heard a warm voice humming a Church of Seiros hymn. Slowly turning her head, she found Seteth walking down the aisle, painted in moonlight. He walked passed her row, continuing forward to the altar. The right-hand of the Archbishop, Seteth was astute and disciplined. It was probably why he and Byleth got along so well. Their interactions were formal, yet there was something more, hidden beneath conversational undertones. 

It was the way they exchanged secret glances, or the way the other would smile. These small moments of vulnerability gave way to quiet feelings for one another. 

Fearing she was intruding, Byleth rose from her seat as quietly as she could. The old pew creaked, and Seteth spun around. 

“Show yourself!” 

She turned red and quickly found her way to the aisle. 

“I apologize,” Byleth bowed deeply at him. Her soft voice carried through the high ceilings. Seteth recognized her immediately, her mint hair glowed in the light. Becoming embarrassed at shouting, he returned a bow, “Ah, professor! I did not intend to disturb you with my outburst. Please forgive me.” He walked toward her, “But, I must ask. Why are you here at such a late hour?” 

At the center of the room, she could see his look of concern. “Trouble sleeping, that’s all,” she walked toward him, as if his gravity pulled her there. Seteth watched her carefully, her frame was slender in such a tight bodice and shorts with those delicate tights. He made himself look away, it was not suitable for him to view her in that way. 

“Might I ask you the same?” Byleth’s bright green eyes looked into his. He stood taller than her, and, judging by his frame, he was fairly muscular underneath. Imaging his hands around her… She shoved the idea out of her mind, completely inappropriate for a Church official.

“I also find it hard to sleep some nights,” Seteth held his hands behind him, “Too much to do, and so little time in the day.” A grin appeared on Byleth, “Must you always work so hard?” Her smile always made his heart soar. She was a remarkably strong woman, confident in her leadership, and yet she always cared for others. It made him melt.

“Only if you agree to stop working as much,” Seteth grinned, “I’m sure that’s a fair exchange?” Byleth shook her head, “Never.” Throughout their exchange, they kept moving closer until Seteth accidently bumped into her. Byleth looked up, their faces only inches apart now. Realizing their proximity, he laughed nervously and began to step back. Until Byleth grabbed his hand. His hand was much larger compared to her own.

Seteth looked down and back up to her. She held a surprised expression, “I...am sorry.” But she didn’t let go. She didn’t want to, and neither did he. Stepping toward her again, his mind raced. There was no way this would be acceptable for someone his position, yet he heard her shallow breath hitch, causing him to reach for her hip as if it were instinct. She felt his strong grip and heard his uneven breath, surely thinking over the repercussions if someone were to find out.

She would surely be asked to leave the monastery is someone like Lady Rhea were to discover them like this. A part of her didn’t care, though. He was warm, his hand moved up her side, and that was all that mattered. Seteth stopped just under her bosom before he exhaled, looking into her, “Byleth...we shouldn’t.” His body yearned for her, and, as if she heard his thoughts, she moved, bringing her hands slowly up and around his neck. His tented trousers pressed against her, she let out a quiet gasp. 

It was like something snapped. Seteth quickly lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. His facial hair tickled against her face as she slowly started to rocked her hips against him. There, in the center of the church, Seteth picked her up, kissing her relentlessly, as she wrapped her legs around his center, feeling his hardness against her.

Carrying her to a dark corner of the church, he pinned her against the cold wall. They were gasping for breath, refusing to stop for air. Seteth cupped his hands around Byleth’s breasts, squeezing them as he pushed harder against her. She started to unbutton his navy tunic, finally parting from his lips as she moved down until she reached his trousers. Now with his back against the wall, Seteth groaned as Byleth sat on her knees and pulled the remainder of his clothing off. 

Her face had become more flushed when looking over Seteth’s more than average size. Placing her hands around his surprising width, she took the precum at his head and spread it over him. His knees shook under her touch as a moan escaped him. Byleth’s touch was soft but her movement was firm, causing his hips to pushed forward to her rhythm. She saw his face relaxed in bliss, mouth slightly ajar. It made her want to push him further over the edge. 

Seteth felt her hands stop. He saw her rise up from her knees and look at him, “Sit.” And, he obeyed. The floor was cold, but he only briefly noticed until Byleth started taking off her clothes. First it was her robe, revealing her slender frame Seteth saw earlier. Kicking her shoes to the side, she unlaced her top, pulling it over her head revealing her perky breasts. Seteth bit his bottom lip, imaging his wet tongue around her pink nipples. He felt his cock pulsate from the lack attention, so he began to touch himself. That is, until Byleth spoke softly, “Stay still.” 

He took his hand away and focused on her. It made his cock throb even more after taking orders from her, and she loved to see it. Slipping the rest of her clothes off, Byleth walked forward and positioned herself in front of him. He looked up, hungry for her, wanting approval. She nodded. Leaning his head forward, his tongue slipped through her delicate folds and was immediately met by her taste. She gasped and placed her hands against the stone wall. He swirled his tongue over her delicate swollen clit making her tremble. The sensation drove her higher. She gently moved him away as knelt down on top, straddling him. His cock was so swollen and plump that Byleth’s touch made him squirm. 

Seteth moved his hands along her back, and rested his hands on her hips. She brushed herself against him before she sat up to take him. Starting slowly, Byleth lowered herself on his head. They moaned in unison. Seteth had to steal a look of her, she was looking at him. Cheeks flushed as she lowered herself more, another moan. She leaned over to kiss his neck as she took the rest of his length. 

“Goddess…” Seteth moaned, leaning his head back against the wall. She rose again, and he placed his hands under her bum as support. She started a steady pace, her breasts bounced each time she came down. Seteth grabbed some pieces of clothing to place under her knees. Thankful for his gesture, Byleth pinned his hands over his head as she bounced herself harder over him. “I-I’m going...to finish” she tried to say as her folds bobbed over him. His cock was just wide enough to also brush over her clit each time, making her head spin. 

Grabbing her hips, he couldn’t hold on any longer. Their voices rose as their bodies reached their limit. He felt her muscles squeeze then release around him, making her groan as she rode her release. Seteth growled, shoving himself one last time as he spilled himself into her. She shivered over him, feeling his warmth inside her. Seteth lowered his head onto her chest as she wrapped her arms around his dark green hair. They struggled to catch their breath, their bodies rising and falling against one another.

“Seteth…” he heard his name from her soft voice. He looked up and saw her worried face, her arms fell around his neck. “Please, don’t fret,” he kissed her forehead. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for quite some time,” he blushed. She brushed his hair with her fingers, “And this, as well?” She couldn’t help but smile as Seteth shook his head, “Once I worked up the courage, I anticipated several meetings before doing...this.” Byleth leaned her head down to his shoulder and laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty Setleth fodder. Hope you enjoy xx
> 
> I'm on Twitter @snale_mail


End file.
